Capitulate - HIATUS AS OF 2016JUNE9
by SilentReaderForever
Summary: When Vera Baines's parents send her off to get married to a boy she's never met, how will she react? Vera has one week to prove herself loyal or not to her future husband…but what if her future husband was a possessive and bipolar little brat? Will she ever be able to go back home?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First things first – thanks for clicking on this. That summary is probably one of the worst summaries you've ever read. If you were still curious enough to check this story out, you deserve many thanks from me! I apologize if there are any mistakes; I don't have a beta reader and I'm always writing my stories late at night. Review or do whatever you do that makes you happy. Enjoy~!

* * *

Mother placed the white corset over my torso and securely fastened the busks together. I sucked in a quick breath. How could people enjoy being in these tight contraptions? One of my maids, Julia, fetched my corset cover and decency skirt, all while reassuring me that I will get used to the feel of it. I gave her a tight smile as I shuffled into the many layers of clothing that made up a dress. My mother secured different garnitures to my waist and ran her hands along my skirts.

"So beautiful." Her green eyes started to water and the skin around her eyes wrinkled up even more. I tilted my head to the side and carefully reached out to stroke her cheek.

"Why are you getting so emotional, Mother? Do you not always dress me like this?" I smiled at her and asked Julia for a handkerchief.

"Don't cry, please." I lightly wiped my mother's tears with the piece of fabric. She picked up my hands and brought them up to her lips. Although she was crying, at least I knew I had a loving mother that thought of me.

"You're so thin, Vera. Make sure you end up with a man who will treasure you and not break you," my mother solemnly told me. Occasionally she would tell me what to look for in a boy, but she was never this serious about it. I untangled my hands from hers and beamed at her.

"Just like father, correct?" My mother and father were deeply in love. Once I was older, mother would tell me stories of when they were teenagers and how great of a man my father was.

"Yes, just like your father." She looked away and walked towards the door. "Speaking of him, I better go fetch everybody. He can't forget about your departure."

I raised my eyes in question and turned towards Julia. "Julia, do you know what's going on? Mother is acting like I'm never going to see her again."

Julia laughed lightly and handed me gloves and a fan. "There's nothing to worry about, Miss. Please step into your shoes." She helped me into the tight things and looked me over.

"You're absolutely stunning, Miss. Your mother is correct." I blushed and looked down. Everybody was being nicer than usual, even Melanie the cook, who always teased me. That thought went as soon as it came, though. I was dressed up to see my good friend Camille. We haven't met in person for months, only writing to each other every other week. I still didn't think I had to get this fancy for her – she was too good of a friend to judge if my petticoat was on right or if my necklaces were untangled.

"I'm very excited for this day, Julia. I haven't seen Camille in a long time!" I smiled in excitement. Julia gave a bright smile back and led me out of the room and down the large staircase into the main hall.

"Here we are, Miss Vera. Please, enjoy your day." She slightly bowed and padded out of the entrance.

I spotted my mother and father a few steps away. Once they saw me, my father embraced me in a big hug. My mother sniffed and I struggled to see that she was crying. I immediately pulled away.

"What's wrong, Mother, Father? Why are you two being so passionate?" They both looked at me and then looked back at each other.

"We love you very much, Vera. Continue to be as true as your name says." My father hugged me once again. We hugged for a while before my mother pulled him back and embraced me. She kissed my cheek and touched my wavy brown hair.

"Have fun today, Darling. Write to us often." Mother weakly smiled and more tears poured out of her eyes. Wha-?

Before I had time to question anything, another maid came out and led me out the door. "Do you know what's going on? I am going to see Camille, right?" I frantically looked around. She smiled and held the carriage door open for me. I hesitantly stepped in and she followed suit.

"Your mother and father were terribly sad that they could not escort you this afternoon, but they had more duties to attend to. I want to deliver their deepest apologizes and all of their love." She looked out the window and sighed.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"You'll have to wait and see, Ms. Baines." She coughed and the sound echoed throughout the small carriage. I felt the soft velvet of the seats and admired the silk draperies on the windows. The detail inside of this was truly amazing for such a small coach. I sat and felt each bump of the horse's jolting and running. It seemed as if we were never getting to Camille's manor. The moving suddenly stopped and I grabbed my fan. The door opened and I gracefully placed my hand in the stagecoaches', stepping down onto soft grass.

"Thank you." I curtsied to him then turned to the maid and did the same. "See you both later this evening." I twirled about and flung my arms out wide.

"Camille, I have arrived!" I shouted. It was unladylike, but Camille would do the same thing. I opened my eyes to see a man with a stern expression on his face. On his nose sat a pair of glasses and one hand was tucked neatly at his waist. Behind him was a mansion I had never seen before. Where was I? I swung around to see the stagecoach climbing back onto his seat and grabbing the reigns.

"Wait, this isn't Camille's manor! Wait!" The coach quickly sped off and I could see the maid grinning at me from the back window.

"Miss Baines, if you'd follow me. I will explain everything inside." How could I go into a random person's mansion? I just couldn't – these may be dangerous people.

"What? I cannot go inside with you! I do not even know who you are or what this place is!" I exclaimed. The man in the crisp suit narrowed his eyes at me.

"I am Claude Faustus, butler of the Trancy name. Your mother and father have contacted us previously, so I do know a bit about you." He smirked.

"Once inside, I will introduce you to our servants and my master. He was looking forward to meeting you." The man brought his arm out and I looped mine with his. Maybe I was just getting to know him because he'd be involved in my studies or recreational activities; that must be it.

We entered the large hall and Claude led me to a parlor. "Please, have a seat." He pulled out a seat for me and turned towards a nearby tea cart. "Would you like some tea, Ms. Baines?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, please. Thank you." Claude poured the tea and lightly placed the cup in my hands. I sniffed it. I took a sip and noted it to be a very bitter version of lemon tea. My lips puckered and I sat the cup onto the matching platter.

"Your parents have sent you here to be married to my master, Alois Trancy." I choked on my own saliva.

"W-what? Why?" I gasped. Claude glared at me with his oddly-colored eyes and continued.

"After much dispute, it was decided that my master was a good fit with you. Master has invited you to stay with him for the week to see what you're like. If he likes you, you both shall get married. If he hates you, you shall go back to where you came from."

I grimaced at his bluntness and coldness. Hate was such a strong word. "But what if I don't want to get married? I've yet to hear of this 'Alois Trancy.' Don't I have a say in the outcome?"

Claude smirked at me again. "Unfortunately for you, nothing you do will affect the outcome. Well, that is, unless, your actions make my master hate you and not want to marry you."

I shuddered. Why, Mother? Why, Father? Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen? I could've found a boy who I truly loved and we could've married and had beautiful children. A shadow produced over me and I looked up to see Claude holding his hand out.

"Come this way. I'll introduce you to the others." I brushed off his hand and stood up myself. I huffed and looked in the opposite direction. We went into another dining hall to see three guys who looked very similar to each other.

"Those are Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber. They are fellow servants that will assist you when needed." The three looked up at the same time and nodded once at me. I was shocked to see their lack of hospitality. Next we went into the kitchen to see a beautiful woman with long lavender hair washing the dishes.

"This is the maid, Hannah. She will also assist you with anything." Hannah looked up from her washing and brushed the hair out of her eyes. I blinked rapidly as I saw that her left eye was bandaged up. I wonder what had happened.

She curtsied politely and offered me her greetings and welcomes. Hopefully there were more maids here like Hannah. If there were, I may be able to survive in this manor. Claude led me to the dining room and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and noticed that directly diagonally from me was where the head of the table was. That must've been where this 'Alois' person sat.

"Master should be out soon. You two may converse over snacks that will be brought out shortly." Claude bowed and returned to the kitchen.

I observed the large walls and lovely cloths that hung from the windows. The furniture and décor was just as elegant as what was in my mansion. A man with this much wealth and power must be an older person, I guessed. I shuddered at the thought. I did not want to be married to an old man! I whipped around to hear a high pitched voice singing an order to somebody.

"Claude~! Bring out the honey nuts and the salt pretzels! I don't want to give too much to this filthy guest!"

I gaped. _Filthy guest?_ Didn't Claude say he was anxious to meet me? A tall blond-haired boy strutted into the room and stopped in his tracks when he spotted me. He was wearing an outfit that was far too revealing, in my taste. His bottoms were far too short and provocative. The only part I somewhat adored was the long purple coat that he modeled. My brown eyes widened as his expression turned from gleeful to murderous.

"Claude," he looked over his shoulder, "this is the girl who wants to marry me?" I hadn't noticed Claude in the corner, preparing the food for us. Everyone seemed very quiet here. He nodded curtly and introduced me.

"Yes, Master. This is Vera Baines. Her family scoped you out and thought you fit to be her husband." I looked down at the table to keep from yelling at the both of them. I certainly didn't want to marry him and I didn't want to be here!

"Very well. She looks decent, but I'll have to see." The boy smiled evilly and sat down in the chair Claude had quickly pulled out. "So many girls want to get into my bed; they're all whores." His face contorted into that of disgust.

"I didn't even know I was coming here," I explained. "My parents set me up to this. I've never heard of the Trancy name, so wouldn't it be alright if I went back home? It seems as if you don't want to be with any women right now."

I scooted my chair out and started to get up, but Alois's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Sit down." He commanded. I gulped and sat down, slightly leaning away from him. I placed my fan and gloves onto my lap, slowly twisting my hands into a knot.

The silence between us was tedious, yet also distressing. I could feel Alois's eyes scanning over my body time and time again. It felt as if he was slowly undressing me with his eyes and thinking of nasty things to do with me. His butler didn't help the situation, either. Claude stood still and statue-like, silently judging me from his corner.

I jumped in my seat when Alois called out to his maid.

"Hannah! Hurry your ass out here with those drinks!" He sneered at the kitchen door and impatiently waited for the gorgeous woman.

Not a minute later, Hannah came out, balancing a silver tray filled with a variety of liquids on her hands. She sat the tray down and bowed to the both of us. "I'm very sorry for the delay, your highness."

Claude then came over and sat his tray of snacks in front of us.

I looked at the delicious treats in front of me. They ranged from gourmet chocolates to salty morsels. I looked up at Hannah and Claude and said my thanks. As Hannah walked away, Alois picked up a chocolate-covered fruit and threw it at her. My mouth dropped open.

"I didn't dismiss you, you bitch!" Alois's face was red and full of anger. "Come here!"

I shivered in my spot. _Would he be like this all the time?_

Hannah turned around and walked back to us. Her stance was graceful and gave the impression that she was used to his antics. Alois snagged her arm and pulled up a dinner knife.

"What are you doing?" I stuck my hand out to stop him, but his glaring blue eyes met mine and told me to back off. I sat back in my chair and gave Hannah a worried look. Her undamaged eye was staring hard into the marble floors.

"I apologize, Master." She bowed once again.

Alois instantly began driving the knife into Hannah's tan skin. Bright red blood splattered along the silk table cloth and all over Alois and even myself. I let out a big gasp as he threw the bloodied knife at Claude. The butler caught the flying knife between his fingers and tossed it in the tea cart.

"W-Why did you just do that!" I angrily stood up, not caring about my gloves and fan falling to the floor, and looked at Hannah's bleeding arm. This was too cruel! I definitely could not live with someone who stabbed their maids! Completely ignoring my comment, Alois yelled at Hannah some more.

"Clean all of this up, slut!" He looked at my dress splattered with blood and harshly grabbed my wrist. I tried pulling my hand out of his grip as he hauled me out of the room, but he simply scolded me for trying to scuffle with him. Hannah's face was unfazed and she headed back into the kitchen. Claude quietly shook his head and followed suit.

Alois pulled me up the long staircase and into a beautiful room. The walls were a light teal and the windows were tall and gave the room lots of light. A queen-sized bed sat in the center of the wall, accented with purple silk sheets and a fluffy duvet. A large wooden dresser was in the corner and a golden mirror stood near it. There were many more pieces of furniture; Mother would be extremely jealous of this very room.

"There's a bathroom in here, so get yourself cleaned and ready. You happened to come at an important time and I don't want you here alone. Hannah will be here to help." Alois smiled gently at me and exited the room. One minute he was fiery and the next he was calm. He was such a confusing person.

I went to the mirror and saw all of the blood covering my skirts. There was no way I could manage to get this out. I went to the attached bath and struggled to get my dress off. I usually had my maids help me out with the ties and buttons, but now I had to do it myself. Once everything was off, I folded them up and placed the bundle in the corner. It was such a pity that a dress like that had to be disposed of.

I turned on the bath and waited for the porcelain tub to fill up. I opened a closet to find soft towels and a sponge. Just as I stepped into the tub, a knock appeared at my door.

"May I come in?" I recognized the voice to be Hannah's.

"Please, do come in. I'm in the bath," I called back and sank into the tub some more.

Hannah soon entered the room and asked for permission to come into the bathroom.

"You don't have to be so polite with me, Hannah. You may enter a room whenever you'd like." I smiled and saw that her arm was bandaged up. "I-Is your arm okay?"

She smiled and grabbed the sponge. "Yes, it's fine. Thank you for your concern, Miss Baines. May I help you wash?"

"Yes, please. I can't reach my back." I nodded my head and let Hannah scrub the dirt and blood away.

Hannah helped me wash my hair and body until I was ready to come out. She held a towel out to cover my body and I wrapped myself in it. She helped me out of the tub and grabbed a brush. I looked into the bathtub and saw a few bloody drops. I panicked and unwrapped my towel to see a trail of blood running from my thigh down to my ankle.

_Oh, no._ This couldn't be happening. I rushed to the toilet and grabbed a wad of toilet paper to soak up the red liquid. Out of all the days to happen, why now? This couldn't just wait one more week? Hannah came back with the brush and saw the blood.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. Do you have anything?" I flushed. She smiled and walked out of the room. A minute later she appeared with a small box. She took the lid off and pulled out a thick piece of cloth.

"Nothing to worry about, Miss. We have to be prepared, don't we?"

I hurriedly cleaned up the blood and went out to grab some underwear. I stopped when I realized that I had no other clothes here. I opened my mouth to speak, but Hannah interrupted me.

"There are clothes and undergarments in the dresser." I went to the dresser and pulled the doors open. I searched through some drawers and finally found some underwear. I placed the cloth Hannah gave me into the underwear and slipped them on.

I turned to see Hannah holding two dresses, one a deep green and the other a light purple. They were both equally beautiful, but I didn't know why she was holding such elaborate dresses.

"You and Master are to go to a ball tonight, so please pick the one you prefer."

I gripped the towel around myself tighter. _A ball?_ _With a psychotic and bipolar boy?_

I picked the purple dress and Hannah nodded in content. She helped my brush my hair out and put my garments on. I gasped when she placed the corset around me.

"How do you breathe in these things? It hurts so much." I squeezed my eyes shut as she tightened the ties.

"You will soon get used to it, but your small body has to develop first."

I blushed when she said that. I have already gone through puberty, but I was still very thin. I wish I was like Camille: a nice, full body and a big bust. I had breasts, but they weren't nearly as large as the women I know. Hannah made me even more self-conscious with her slender waist and full boobs.

I was dressed in more layers and accessories until Hannah stepped back and told me I was done. She bowed and said her regards.

"I will see you downstairs, my lady." She closed the door and I heard her light footsteps walk away.

I admired how the dress fit my body nicely and how flowy it looked. My stomach made a strange noise and I realized it was due to the fact that I was craving food. I didn't get to have those snacks because of Alois's crazy stunt.

Sighing, I placed my hand on the door handle and slowly opened it.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm having troubles with the spacing... let me know if it's too close, jumbled, or even too far apart. Other than that, there aren't many AloisxOC stories in the romance category, so I wanted to give this a shot! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Your reviews will determine whether this will continue on to be a story or will remain as a useless one chapter saga.

_no beta reader + sleepy me = possible mistakes that will annoy you in more ways than one :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews on my first chapter! I really appreciate them :D This chapter is much shorter than the first because I wanted to get another one out before school bombarded me with grossness.

* * *

I stepped onto the thick carpet to meet golden eyes. I jumped in shock to see another person right outside the door.

"Miss Baines, please come this way." Claude put his arm out for me and I hesitated to accept it.

"May I ask where we're going?"

He nodded his head curtly and led me down the staircase. "My master is ready to depart from this manor and go towards the Phantomhive mansion. He requested that I bring you down immediately."

"Phantomhive?" I've never heard of that name.

Claude smirked and lightly pushed his glasses up. "My master is good acquaintances with the master of the Phantomhive mansion."

I silently hoped that this Phantomhive person wasn't as wild as Alois. Claude and I walked outside and he ushered me into the carriage. Alois was already in the carriage, legs crossed. The door was shut and the horse's trotting filled the silence.

"What took you so long?" Alois blew up at his hair and crossed his legs onto the other side.

I couldn't believe his rudeness, seeing as though I had just arrived and gotten used to the guest room in a short time.

"I'm sorry," I quickly said, fearing that he would injure me if I responded in a harsh manner. Alois simply rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"Did you make yourself comfortable? I really do hope you enjoy my home, especially since I'm letting a strange girl stay here for free."

I nodded my head and linked my hands together. "Yes, your manor is very nice and Hannah is extremely helpful. Thank you for letting me stay here for the week."

Alois snickered and looked at me. "That's if you last for a week. Many only come for a day then run off and cry."

_Many?_ So he did have other girls come here and stay with him. That thought didn't settle well with me, though. Knowing that he's done this countless times before makes me believe that to him I'm just another weak female. That didn't particularly mean that I wanted to be here, but a week wasn't that long...unless by some impossible reason we would love each other enough to get married - then I'd be here forever.

I shivered. I still couldn't believe that my parents tricked me into going to a stranger's house! And my mother wanted me to write to her after what she did! Now I'm off to _another_ stranger's mansion to go to a ball!

"Why would they be crying?" What did he do to them?

"You're quite stupid, aren't you, Vera?" Alois laughed and moved across the carriage to sit next to me. We made eye contact as he leaned in towards my face.

"Normal girls would have cried when they found out they were staying with me. Normal girls would have cried when they saw what I did to Hannah. Normal girls would have cried when I abruptly brought them to a ball." His eyes narrowed as he took in my response.

"I-I don't think so," I stuttered. He was way too close for my liking. His idea of a "normal" girl rang up as "cry baby" in my dictionary. Alois dipped his head and pulled back my hair.

"You're so annoying," he said as he licked my neck. My skin prickled as he continued to slobber across my neck.

"Please stop, sir." I tried pushing him off, but he latched on tighter. He finally pulled back and laughed at me.

"You make me laugh so much! And why do you call me 'Sir'? Are you a baby?" Alois stroked my hair and lightly lifted up my chin when I didn't respond.

"Well? Are you?" Alois questioned again.

"No, I'm fifteen." I pulled my head out of his grip and looked down. My wet neck slowly dried and it left a cool tingle.

"Silly Vera, you _are_ still a baby!" He patted my head and moved back to his seat across from me. I immediately looked up. If being fifteen was considered a baby...then how old was this guy?

"Just one more year and you'll be as good as I am." Alois grinned at me and flipped his hair.

"Are you sixteen?" He was suddenly lost in playing with his cowlick and bothering with his tie.

"You don't act like any sixteen year olds I know," I silently muttered under my breath. Alois paused what he was doing and leaned forward.

"What did you just say about me?" He frowned and grabbed my wrist. I shook my head rapidly.

"Nothing." I averted my eyes.

"You take that back! I am very mature for my age! And I don't see _you_ ruling a kingdom!" Alois yelled and stood up.

"I'm sorry for what I said. Now please sit down before you fall." I shakily reached out my hands, but he swatted them away.

"Don't tell me what to do, you annoying piece of shit! You didn't even mean that apology!"

My eyes widened and I sat back. "I'm very sorr-"

"Shut up," Alois snapped and sat back down.

The carriage came to a slow halt and Claude opened the door. He helped Alois down the steps, but before he could assist me, Alois yelled an order to Claude.

"Don't you help that thing, Claude! Come!"

I was shocked at what he asked and looked down again.

Claude lowered his eyes and said his signature line as he turned, "Yes, Your Highness."

I tried my best to carefully step out of the carriage and steadily caught up with them. The mansion I was about to enter was beautiful and very, very large. Unlike Alois's, this manor had a special charm to it. Inside, it was just as beautiful - and super clean, too! There were an assortment of noble people in the dance hall, all of whom I didn't recognize.

Alois grabbed my hand and beamed at me. "Let's go see Ciel~!"

I gaped, stunned at how his emotions could be swayed so easily. He drug me to a corner where a boy that looked to be around our age stood with his butler next to him.

"Hello, Ciel! Thank you for inviting me to your exquisite ball! I hope you don't mind me bring a special guest?"

I flinched as Alois put his arm around my waist. Ciel noticed and raised an eyebrow.

Ciel turned to his butler and said, "Why was _he_ invited?"

His butler simply smiled and recited that he requested that everybody in his contract book be sent an invitation.

I admired Ciel and his butler as they lightly quarreled. Ciel's dark hair and blue eyes were a striking contrast, just as his butler with dark hair and red eyes held unique features. I was concerned about the redness of Ciel's butler's eyes, but I decided that he was probably just very tired.

Alois noticed me looking at them and he pulled me tighter to his side. "Isn't she just so pretty?"

I was startled at Alois's sudden comment and looked at him in disbelief. _Was he...being nice?_

Ciel directed his attention towards me and gave me a once-over. "I suppose." He turned back to his butler. "Sebastian, let's go see to the other guests."

With that, Ciel and his tall butler walked into the center of the room to socialize with the others. Alois immediately pushed me away once they were out of eyesight and scoffed.

"You're pitiful: getting all excited because I said you were _pretty_. That was a lie, and you should know that." He promptly walked away with a strut in his step.

I was foolish to think he was being nice, when it was all a facade. However, as much as I disliked him, I could not lose to Alois! I had to prove to him that _someone_ could live with him for a week.

The ball went on for hours and all I managed to do was sit and watch everyone dance and enjoy themselves. At first I tried looking for Alois - or even Claude - but they were nowhere to be found. I had hoped that they didn't leave, so I sat patiently and waited for their return. While I was waiting I filled up on snacks and drinks to quench both my thirst and aching hunger. My sides throbbed as I thought that I couldn't wait to get out of this corset. _Maybe Hannah tied it too tightly?_

A large bell rung out throughout the huge room, signalling that it was twelve o'clock and the ball would be ending shortly. I still couldn't spot Alois, but I needed to get up so the servants could clean up.

I walked outside and sat on a marble bench near the Phantomhive garden. Another hour passed before someone came out to talk to me.

"Hello, Miss?" A boy with strawberry-blond hair slowly walked out and gave me a suspicious look. "What is your business here?"

I shook my head and laughed. "I was a guest to Ciel Phantomhive's ball, and the people I came here with are apparently not here."

"You were a guest? Would you like a room, then? I'm sure Master wouldn't mind." The boy's eyes widened and he started bouncing nervously.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I'll be fine here. They should be coming back soon." At least I hoped so.

The boy gave me a worried look but it quickly changed to a happy expression. "Okay! My name's Finny if ya need anything. Please do come inside if it gets too cold out here, alright?"

I bowed my head and said a quiet 'thank you'. Finny ran back inside and suddenly another body was produced next to me. I stiffened.

"How long were you going to sit out here, Vera?" The voice had an evil tinge to it.

Alois laid his head on my shoulder and played with my fingers. "I bet you were lonely."

I pulled my hand out of his and rolled them into fists.

"You're awfully cold, too." He giggled and kissed the side of my cheek.

_Lonely_ and _cold_ were understatements. First having someone slobber all over me, then being called a _piece of shit_, and finally being abandoned for hours at a manor where I knew no one? Yes, lonely and cold were understatements.

"What a bastard you are!" I abruptly got up and started walking. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I couldn't stand to be around someone who teased me like that.

"What did you just call me?" He grabbed my arm and pushed me onto the ground. "Go on, cry like a little bitch! Cry so your mommy and daddy can hear you all the way from their palace in the clouds!"

I let out a frustrated noise and pulled Alois's ankle so that he also toppled down. Then, I leaned over him and tried my best to punch him in the stomach and sides. He let out loud grunts and before I knew it, I was being forcefully pulled off him and slammed into the ground again.

"You're going to be punished for getting here so late, Claude!" Alois screamed at his butler.

I rubbed my arm that I landed on and glared at the both of them. "Stupid asses."

Alois's head shot towards mine and he whispered something unknown to his butler.

"Yes, Your Highness" is all I heard out of their short conversation. Alois got up with the help of his butler and slowly walked in my direction.

I was pulled up and moved into a carriage, which previously had not been where it was at the moment. Inside, Alois sat next to me and continued to lick and suck on my neck.

"Why don't you listen, Vera?" Alois asked between sucks.

_Now I'm the one not listening? This horrible cre-_

My thoughts were interrupted by a hand slowly making its way up my dress. Alois secretly lifted up my skirt and was currently running his hand towards my inner thigh. I swatted the arm out of instinct and shuffled to the far side of the seat.

"So disgusting," I spat and sat forward.

Alois's nose flared as he crawled over to me.

"Vera…" He trailed off when I leaned back. "You-You!"

Alois grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked hard at it. I cried out in pain and tried to throw a punch, but he saw that coming and dodged it.

"Claude! Stop, now!" Alois's voice boomed off the walls.

The carriage was abruptly stopped and I flew forward onto the ground. Alois pounded the door open and shoved me out. The hard rocks scrapped at my knees and tore through my already-dirtied dress.

"What are you doing!" I shouted as he started to close the doors.

Alois smirked and blew me a kiss. "Have fun tonight, Vera Baines."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comments, questions, or anything else that you can think of! As said before, I wrote this late, late at night, so any errors were passed over. This story will definitely be updated more slowly due to school, but it WILL NOT be given up on, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned in pain as the dust and rocks from Alois's departing carriage were pelted at me. I couldn't comprehend the fact that he literally kicked me out of the carriage and left me in the middle of nowhere in the dead of night!

It was cold, lonely, and ominous. A chilling wisp of air glided past my cheek, and pebbles and sticks could be heard rustling in the distance. I thought of Mother and Father, how they believed sending me to a random boy's house would be _good_ for me. My forced laugh broke the pleasant silence.

I cautiously stood up and brushed the debris from my tattered skirts. I looked around, hoping that the Phantomhive manor was still in eye sight, but unfortunately, it was not.

"That stupid brat," I puffed and dug my nails into my palm.

My hair was a mess, my dress dirty and tight, and my dignity completely gone. I took a few wobbly steps and leaned against a sap-covered tree. A hard, throbbing sensation was present in my left ankle, and I assumed it was the result of being hurled out of the passenger car.

I remained propped against the tree due to my fears of tripping in the darkness. However, I panicked when I realized what my current state meant. If Alois stranded me in the middle of the forest…_Would I ever get to go back home? How could anyone possibly find me here?_

My heartbeat quickened as I thought of all of the possible ways I could die here. No food. No water. No shelter. Animals, even, could get to me. Nearby I could hear the faint sound of an owl calling out into the night, among other noises.

"Please don't eat my body when I die out here," I whispered to the creature invisible to me.

With the help of the many trees, I walked a few steps and bumped into a cold, hard object. Before I could utter my pain, a shrill voice resonated behind me.

"You really are so dense, Miss Baines. Shouldn't you know that talking to animals is _crazy?_" I jumped when the object in front of me grew arms and spun me around so I was facing the true maniac.

"I thought you left. Why are you here? Why aren't you gleefully heading back to your warm bed and-"

Alois lept forward and slapped me hard across my cheek. "Be grateful I even came for you! I was going to leave you out here to rot but then Claude reminded me that if you die, _I_ would have to pay for it." I could almost hear a sigh of exhaustion in his speech.

I then noticed Alois's chest heaving up and down, meanwhile his butler seemed calm and stone-like. Rubbing my cheek I tentatively hobbled towards him, brushing off Claude's bony fingers to my shoulders.

"By the way, what idiotic thing did you do to jack up your foot?" He asked with a sliver of concern in his voice. I remembered that I vowed to not show weakness towards him, so I brushed it aside and ignored his question.

"Did you run to come fetch me?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. I couldn't spot the carriage in sight, so Alois must have told Claude to stop wherever they were so he could come running back for me.

The smile that was gradually making its way on my face disappeared when I was hefted into skinny arms that I could barely feel through the layers of broken fabric. "No, of course not. You aren't that special to me," he snapped. "Now shut the hell up before I change my mind."

The Alois who cared seemed to come and go within a blink of an eye. And every time I was gullible enough to believe what he said, to find comfort in his short words - but the menacing and dark persona followed and immediately left me feeling like a fool.

"Put me down!" I thrashed in his white limbs, causing him to stumble a bit.

He cursed. "Why should I? You're just going to run off if I let you down." An exaggerated huff. "And besides, you stink, so by the time you find your way back to me you'd be a hideous and smelly ball of _shit_."

My mouth fell open. I willed myself not to throw a shot at his perfect face. _Six more days, Vera. He already seems to hate you, so in no time you'll be going back home._

"I'm not going to run, and your small arms couldn't even pick up a rock, so why try carrying a person?" I grumbled. _This kid tries being nice once and he thinks he'll get my support. What a-_

I gasped as Alois pretended to drop me, and automatically my hands went around his neck. I kept them there only for the knowledge of knowing I would take him down with me if he tried that stunt again.

"Sorry, my weak arms got tired for a second," he mocked and, from what I could make out with the aid of the moonlight, stuck his tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes and remained silent as we approached the coach. From behind Claude opened the door and Alois gently set me inside, him following after. I wasn't surprised at his soft handling because I knew he would morph back into the sadistic boy he truly was later on.

The door was shut and Claude began to pull off in the direction of his master's manor. I shuffled in my place across from Alois, imagining all of the torturous things I may have to endure once we get back. However, he never looked or spoke to me once.

The returning traverse felt longer and more drawn out, and before I realized it, I began to fall into a slumber.

* * *

"Vera," a voice quietly whispered. "Hey, wake up. It's difficult to pick you up when you're like a rock."

I was having a pleasant dream about staying the day at Camille's, laughing and playing stupid board games, when someone lightly shook my shoulders. I opened my eyes but everything was fuzzy due to the grogginess.

"Give me ten more-," I paused, "_No_, twenty more minutes, okay?" I slowly groaned and closed my eyes again. The person who shook my shoulders sighed and attempted heaving me into their arms. When they didn't succeed, I could hear a loud whisper calling out for a "Claude".

"Bring her to my room. I've yet to see if this fool sleep walks. I wouldn't want any of my precious things to be ruined."

If I wasn't so sleepy I would've smacked the person who thought that _the_ Vera Baines, elegant and trained with manners, could potentially break any object, and while _sleepwalking_, out of everything!

"Yes, Your Highness," a deep voice responded, and carefully lifted me up into their arms. I could feel a slight breeze as the butler made his way into the estate.

I drifted off once again only to wake up in a plush bed covered in red velvet material. I could feel the strings of my corset being pulled loose, when I suddenly remembered where I was and how I got there. Startled, I sat up and turned to the one undoing my ties, only to find that I couldn't see anything because of the dark.

"Alois?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I am back with long-awaited chapter three. I do realize how long it has been since I've updated, but, like most of the authors on fan fiction websites, school and life got in the way. I sincerely apologize at the very short length of this chapter and the choppiness of the text. I also know there are some plot holes that you may be questioning. Do not fret - those will _hopefully_ be answered in later chapters!

This is an extremely last minute post and you may not get another update for awhile. I am confident that it will not be a _whole year_, but it may be a month or two, depending on my load of work and the time I can get off. Thank you to those who waited and those who will continue to wait for my next upload! If you have any suggestions/thoughts on where YOU may want the story to go, leave a review and I might consider :-)

Until next time!


End file.
